A Lifetime for a While
by Slightly Irrelevant
Summary: Naruto is a young man who wants to be a normal high school freshman at Konoha High but the problem is: Konoha High isn't normal. The young man would have to deal with Insanity, social differences and perhaps…love
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A Lifetime for a While

**Rating: T** for **T**eens

**Second Genre: **Humor (even though half of my reviewers don't find anything I write to be funny ._.)

**Xover: **No

**Summary: **Naruto is a young man who wants to be a normal high school freshman at Konoha High but the problem is: Konoha High isn't normal. The young man would have to deal with Insanity, social differences and perhaps…love?

**Pairing: **Naruto**X**Ino Naruto**X**Sakura (pairings are final. They will not be altered. I'm talking to you Naru-Hina fans!)

**Extra Notes: **I basically want you guys to enjoy this and reviews are gladly demanded. I want to finish a story for once, since I never did despite the numerous aliases I created. I did have some successful stories which I discontinued for no apparent reason besides me getting bored of it. I'm a villain…I don't even write **Discontinued **on novels I'm done with so people who're still waiting for it are expecting it. I really want to stop this bad habit so that's why I'm going to really work on this one, especially since **SUMMER **has started and I'm not planning anything. This chapter would be rather short, since I'm unsure of how successful it would be. I hope it does get successful so I could turn it into a big project of mine.

* * *

The dirty, filthy laundry beneath the young man's bed, his flowing dark-blond hair spiked up and resting soundlessly with him on his white pillow, the striped boxers and drool sliding down his cheeks already determines what kind of man he is.

"LAZY!" screamed the old lady outside, "He's nothing but a good-for-nothing, lazy twat and I'm getting sick of it." she banged on the door with the paint stripped off, "You told me to wake you up and I'm an old lady! I get up in the morning and you won't even answer your door?!"

"Five more minutes…" Naruto whined, throwing his pillow over his face.

"You want five more minutes?!" she rolled up her sleeve and cocked her fist backwards, "I'll give you five more minutes…"

Her hand instantaneously impacted against the door causing it to crash backwards, literary shattering it into pieces. Naruto scooted backwards from the sharp shards of wood with his sky-blue blanket covering his face as if a little kid is hiding from a monster.

The old difference being that Naruto's not a little kid but the lady is surely a monster.

"If I don't find you up and about in five minutes, so help me god Naruto." she punched her hand on her fist creating a metallic sound which shouldn't be humanly possible, "I'll knock you out."

"Yes mam!" Naruto said struggling against the floor to pick up his clothing. The old lady sat down on his brown stool Naruto considered to be a chair and heaved, "I'm not going to be around forever to look after you. You're your own man now Naruto." she sighed, "I'm expecting you to be your own man. I know you can be your own man and now that you finally got emitted into school. I can rest easy now." she raises her brow, as if considering it due to this event, "Am I right?" she hissed threateningly.

"Yes!" Naruto gulped, cleaning up the mess as he zoomed pass her, leaping over the railing, "I'll see you later Grandma and don't worry about me. I'll make you proud!"

The old lady rubbed her aching back, looking at the picture of her and a younger version of Naruto near the old great lake, "I think…" she whispered to herself quietly, "I think I'm going to go pray now."

**Later that day**

The dim lit auditorium, crowded whispers heard from every corner. The teachers fighting over the next genius, it all felt unreal to Naruto, "This is the real deal." Naruto spoke; sitting beside people he doesn't know but could potentially know. He felt like someone was keeping a close eye on him though, but he easily brushed it off.

The stage then gleamed with whiteness from the lights above and a mature woman with golden-light hair tied into a pony-tail walks unto the stage with a mischievous smile, "Welcome! I'm Tsunade, the main principal of Konoha high!" her voice bellowed throughout the auditorium as students muttered about her curious history as the yellow-devil. It's known she once took on the principal herself during her high school days, "As you all know, Konoha High isn't a normal high school." she paused, as if waiting for everyone to suck in that information.

"You will not be treated as a normal high school student, if that were the case then you wouldn't be here in the first place. Our goal is to prepare our students for the outside world and despite our passage rates being less than sixty percent, we make sure we don't send students we're unsure of, meaning to say, we don't allow students to graduate if there's any hint of doubt that him or her would be unsuitable for the outside world."

"If you are new here then you know how it is. We don't recommend fighting out your problems but they are allowed." There was a large gasp from the crowd, especially from new parents of newly enrolled students, "What?!" Naruto spoke out loud, without knowing he did and since the dead silence was rudely interrupted, Tsunade singled him out of the crowd.

"I see you have some doubts with our system…" Tsunade said, an evil grin planted on her face, "I guess you all have some doubts that you would like to be clear. I guess there's no helping it, we do need a live volunteer from the crowd and since you valiantly offered your service. I won't turn it down."

She motioned Naruto unto the stage and Naruto tried to dodge the stares on his way up there. The noise however proved to be more difficult. He finally made it and the middle-aged woman couldn't look more frightening. He could see why she is known as the yellow-devil during her days in Konoha High.

"You must be Uzumaki Naruto, the kid with no experience of schooling whatsoever decides to challenge my way of thinking."

Naruto felt his mouth turn dry and he couldn't speak well but tried his best to anyway, "I guess…" he spoke, "I mean, what's the deal with fighting? I don't get it, what high school promotes fighting?"

"The students of Konoha high aren't normal high school student. Are you deaf or perhaps I should beat that information into you."

She had the same aura as Granny when she's mad, "No Mam!" Naruto habitually responded, feeling stupid afterwards, "I mean…" he swallowed hard, looking at the crowd with his peripheral vision, "…I stand by what I said. I don't think this is right."

There was another loud response from the crowd but this time it was coming from the previous freshmen as they pleaded him to leave the stage, "You don't want to mess with the yellow-devil man, she's crazy!" one said while looking at Naruto with a frightened expression, "I saw her destroy a student with one hit. You're messing with the wrong woman."

Tsunade raised her hand the whole crowd turned silent. She then motioned another student to walk over and said his name over the microphone, "Sophomore Uchiha Sasuke from the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha clan has a long history with Konoha High dating back to the beginning of its creation but unlike Uzumaki Naruto here, Uchiha Sasuke believes that this system is perfect for the students and he will demonstrate now."

The gripping silence, the young, potentially dangerous man in front of him, there was only one thought roaming Naruto's head as he gets ready for a fight he never intended to be in.

_What did I get myself into?!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke suddenly felt a punch faintly missing his chin and the announcer, Tsunade, made a statement, "Naruto draws first blood!" her voice roared through the microphone, distracting Sasuke as another punch impacted his ribs, causing a shockingly painful feeling.

_What's this? Is he really using his power to strengthen his blows? It doesn't matter. I'm used to these types of punches. There's no way I'm going to lose to some freshman that thought he could be cool by fighting against the system._

Sasuke's eyes began to bulge out in rage, feeling the power escape his body and he could tell Naruto was scared, poor boy was about to wet his pants. He stepped forward in blinding speed and extended his arms backwards, "My turn!" he yelled at the top of his lungs but as the attack launched. It suddenly felt sluggish.

_What's happening to me? This has never happened before!_

Before he could realize he missed, Naruto had easily dodged the slow moving attack and countered with another rib shot. It created a fresh ripple through his chest, as if his heart skipped a beat. It knocked the air out of him but he refused to fall. His pride of his clan is on the line. He can't allow it to happen but it was a lot closer then he would like. Why is everything much harder? He can't even throw a punch without being gassed out.

The gleam from Naruto's eyes answered his question immediately.

He had to think. There's no chance he could rely on his usual attacks to defeat this opponent. It's all Tsunade's fault in the first place. If she could just settle that little ego of hers then this would've never happened and Sasuke could've easily did some research on the new kid to know who he was going against.

Naruto's not stronger. He's just unknown. He has no idea of what he's capable of and the usual chumps Tsunade sends at him aren't even half this skilled.

Naruto went for another shot. Sasuke desperately pushed him away to allow a second wind. He then covered the distance between them and launched a fury of attacks that didn't require his special abilities. It looked effective as Naruto failed to block any of them and was sent to the floor.

Tsunade quickly took the chance to announce the winner, "And there you have it folks. That's why our system is perfe-"

Naruto slowly stood up without a word and looked battered and beaten but still strong. He got into fighting position and unlike Tsunade who misread the fight. Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't finished yet. The two punches that violated his ribs were starting to sting, and it felt hard to breath.

Sasuke refused to fall however and prepared himself to launch another series of attacks. His current condition caused him to falter as he began throwing punches left and right but Naruto easily dodged the wounded Sasuke. He then went for one final haymaker and Naruto parried it, only to appear in front of his face after the attack had missed.

Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes and then saw the lights knocked out of him as Naruto's fist contacted his face, throwing the young man off his feet and to the ground where the only visible thing for him when he wakes up is the hard, wooden floor.

Naruto watched Sasuke fall and hit the ground. He had used up all his magical energy to prevent his power to influence his attacks. If the fight had continued longer, he wasn't sure if he would win. He glanced over to the side to find Tsunade dumbfounded, however, before he could give some type of witty comeback. He felt a huge empty hole in his energy lines, possibly because of the fight, and felt the lights disappear around him.

**2 hours later**

The feeling of soft blankets embraced his body and when he opens his eyes he notices the color of pure white all around him. The only thing out of place is the two girls standing in front of him, bowing so low it felt uncomfortable.

"Join my club, Uzumaki Naruto!"

The both said at the same time. They both glared at each other in anger as Naruto tried to recollect himself. He wanted to know what kind of club their talking about but most of all, why is he in these sheets with two cute girls in front of him. There's one that's blond and has a mature side of beauty to her, she had that kind of Tsundere look too which means she's usually angry, or teases those she actually likes. If he could avoid this type of woman, he would. It would be nice to see it's affects as long as it's not him.

He wants a normal life and the girl next to her would be even worse. She's pure innocent, but not really. Her innocence is like a child's but her breast and curvy figure was of something else. She's not busty like Tsunade nor is it even close enough to call big, but for her size and attitude. It's rather attractive. She could be Tsundere but Naruto's pretty sure she's the type who would tell you directly that she's in love with you if she really is.

In conclusion, they're both poison to his dream of finally being a normal student.

"Not interested. I'm kind of busy settling in and I'm not the type of person who wants to be in the spotlight."

He lied and the girls easily saw through it. How could they possibly believe him after that stunt he pulled with Sasuke? A person who despises attention wouldn't dream of standing in front of everyone and beating one of the schools top fighters. Sasuke's like an assassin, a brutal, assassin and having him defeated by the new kid on the block puts Naruto on the front lines that everyone wants a piece of. They played along with his lie however.

"But Naruto-kun…" Sakura cried out, leaning her body against his arms like some temptress trying to seduce a man into killing her husband so they could 'happily' run away together, "You're our only chance in beating Tsunade-sama. She wins every year!"

"It's true…" Ino said, clenching her fist, "That woman shouldn't even be allowed to enter the tourneys, it's no wonder we're no match for her when she has the student council by her side."

Naruto felt a little intrigue about the student council. He did manage to catch Sasuke's nametag in his memory during the fight and read something about him being a disciplinary captain. That helped a lot in his fight, ironically, since it allowed him to pin-point what kind of power he had. Naruto usually stops normal moves without being so tired to pass out like he did, but that Sasuke was surely monstrous. If the fight had gone down a different way where Sasuke fought normally instead of wasting his energy that was useless against Naruto, Naruto would've never stood a chance.

"So…" Ino and Sakura looked carefully at Naruto with curiosity in their eyes, "Would you help us?"

This might prove to be fun and it would also give me information of how to seclude myself from future activities like this. I guess I could give this a try but first. I have to leach all the information I could get now from these two; perhaps, whoever gives me the most information would help me decide who I want to stick with.

"I will…but first, tell me about the student council."

Ino angrily stomped her foot for some apparent reason as a Sakura smiled, leaning closer against Naruto who was beginning to feel uncomfortable, "So you want to know information? You don't need her…" she whispered into his ears, staring happily over the moody Ino, "…I'm the schools bookworm, which means if there's anything you want to know. I can give it to you. The student council consists of five members. Hinata Hyuuga who is in charge of peace within the school, her job is to make sure the chaos doesn't spread beyond the limits which can be useful since things can get dirty around her."

"Sasuke Uchiha, the person you fought?" she giggled happily, "He's in charge of the disciplinary office, a separate branch from the student council but he is still a member of it, his opinion weighs heavily on the student council's decisions."

"Neji Hyuuga, sound familiar? He's Hinata's brother and a total tech geek. He's however no shy away from combat so try to prevent from fighting him unless you have to. He is also big-headed but not hot-headed, which means he wouldn't start a fight but would intentionally try and make you start it. He believes he's all that."

"Oh yea, that definitely sounds familiar." Ino angrily grumbled, intending that Sakura's big-headed. Sakura merely smiles as she continues. There's nothing Ino could say that could ruin her day. She does have her favorite chess piece on her game board now, that chess piece being Naruto.

"Kiba Inuzuka, he's a beast. He's fighting is nowhere precise as Neji or Sasuke but his strength even overpowers Tsunade who's considered the greatest fighter in Konoha high. He's in charge of pets that you could get in school; it was first used to give insane people a little friend when this place was an insane asylum. It has gotten so popular nowadays that the student council decided to regulate it due to immense amount of rules broken about pets not being allowed in dorms and finally, Tsunade, Konoha's high very own principal."

"She's pretty old but she still has a little kick in her and when I say little I mean a lot. There's no one ever in history that defeated her in a fight besides her first fight against the principal when she was a student. No one really considered it to be official but Tsunade still carries around her shoulders every day, haunted by that memory. When she first arrived here to get a rematch, the principal had been stationed to another country and was never seen again, rumor has it though that she has returned to spend the rest of her elderly days in the place of where she's born. I think it's cute but I wish I could say the same thing with Tsunade. She's still looking for blood."

"And there you have it…is there anything you want to know?"

"Not really…I guess I'm not joining either of you."

The two girls stare at Naruto in shock, "What!" They both screamed, angered that they wasted so much time waiting for him to wake up, "I could've been playing games!" Sakura rambled, but Naruto raised his hand in the air to speak, "Not unless you two decide to combine your powers instead of separating it like you've been doing. How do you expect to beat a powerful force if you're both limited? Hopefully you'll understand…"


End file.
